Fall
by cryingflower4
Summary: Rated R only because I don't know what's going to happen in the future. So I thought that I'd be safe, bit of language. Summary: Hermione is having a teaparty with Irony. slightly depressing at first but a happy ending awaits at the end of all the chapter
1. Firewhiskey

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Now leave me alone, I'm getting sad...

Just an eventual Hr/G. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters...lots of cliff hangers. Muwahahaha!!!

Oh, and special thanks to Bella, my friend and beta reader.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked in to The Thicket, took her usual seat at the end of the bar and ordered a shot of fire-whiskey. She needed it. Hermione had been fired by her pervert boss, she had had a fight with Ron (no surprises there), and Harry still wasn't out of his coma.

Hermione was the assistant to the President of the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry at Magic. Her boss' name was Mr. Mike M. Earl, or, based on his initials, Mr. Make Me Hurl. It was a lame nickname, but it worked just fine for Hermione.

Hermione had discovered that she was a lesbian about 2 months earlier and had had a little trouble adjusting, but not much. No one else had known until today. Her boss was always leering at her and today he made some rude suggestions, she lost it and told him that she was not interested and that, for future reference, she was gay. Then, due to the fact that he was homophobic, he fired her then and there.(A/N: I know it's a little quick but...) Well, as you might have guessed, Hermione was furious because she had spent the last year and a half fighting to keep the department from being closed down.

Then, after angrily summoning her belongings, she had stormed out of the building and had gone to Ron's house for some support, only to find out that he had moved, and when she had finally found him, she had been annoyed and asked him why he hadn't told her why and where he had moved. Ron had told her, or rather shouted, that it was none of her damn business what he did and that she shouldn't come back to his house again.

Ever since the fall of Voldemort, 4 months ago, Harry had been in a coma and Ron had gone deep inside himself, and had become severely depressed.(A/N: Depressing huh?) Hermione had been strung out at her wits end by Ron, the press always pressuring her for information on Harry, Draco (Harry's boyfriend) who was located in the Psychiatric Ward of Saint Mungo's Hospital, due to extensive exposure to the Cruciatus curse, her work, and her own feelings about Harry's state. So basically, the fall of Voldemort had made Hermione's life a living hell.

_Irony is a bitch_, thought Hermione as she sat drinking her 5th shot of fire-whiskey. Her throat burned and it was getting late. _But hell_, she thought, _I don__'t have to go to work tomorrow_, and she giggled hysterically. Just then, a young woman with bright red hair walked up and sat down next to Hermione and ordered two glasses of ice water. She handed one to Hermione and told her to drink. Hermione obeyed. Then she recognized who the red haired woman was, "Ginny!" she exclaimed.

Ginny nodded, smiling slightly, "Yea, Hermione, it's me." Then Hermione burst into tears due to the fact of seeing a friend from Hogwarts that wasn't ill or demanding anything. Ginny held Hermione against her and apparated to a small flat where she sat down on a couch and let Hermione sob into her lap. When the brown haired girl's sobs subsided and her breathing became steady, Ginny realized that Hermione had fallen asleep...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooo.....cliffy!!!!!!! I'm so evil aren't I??? giggles Well, what are you doing reading this stuff....review already!!! Chapter 2 coming sooner than you may think...


	2. Coffee and Sighs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the plot and maybe a few made up characters that will come later.

Thanks to: Bell, my beloved beta reader and dear friend. Mary, my other beta reader and idea tosser. My DVD player, a divine gift. Me, of course gg. And everyone who reviews my stories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fresh smell of coffee woke Hermione. She sat up slowly, not quite sure where she was, but knowing that she was late for work. Hermione yawned and it all came rushing back, getting fired, the firewhiskey, and Ginny. The firewhiskey! She clapped her hands to her head, ready for the stampede that she was soon to feel. But it didn't come. Slowly, she lowered her hands and sat back. Just then Ginny entered the room carrying two steaming mugs of black, heavenly nectar.

In between yawns, Hermione managed to say, "Head-yawn-not-yawn-hurt." And she finished this statement with a huge yawn. She looked at Ginny. Ginny was laughing so hard that you couldn't hear a thing. Hermione scowled and Ginny laughed harder, this time, her laughter was audible. Hermione's brow lightened then she too began to laugh.

When the two women had finally calmed down enough to talk sensibly, Ginny said, "I used a charm I learned from a friend a while ago while you were sleeping. It clears away the traces of alcohol in your system. It has come in quite handy..." She trailed off and grinned. Hermione smiled and they sat, drinking their coffee in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week, our favorite bookworm sat in the middle of her living room in her apartment surrounded by bills. Great, she thought, just great, here I am no job, no money, and absolutely no place to stay! I've got one week to clear out of hear or I lose everything. She muttered under her breath and began despairingly to shove things into some brown grocery bags, from the muggle K-Mart down the street, when the doorbell rang. Ding-dong. Hermione sighed loudly and went to see who had stopped by.

"Jesus, Mia, you look like shit." Said Ginny, stating the obvious.

"Well you know what? That's because my life _has_ turned to shit!" Hermione screeched. "By going and losing my job I lost everything, my apartment was only payed for through Friday. I have to leave here by then and I have no place to go! I have no money whatsoever except the little in my vault, and that is for future needs! What will happen if I open it now? I'll become dependent and I'll never be able to live on my own."

Ginny flopped down on the sofa and stared at Hermione. "Finished?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Good." Ginny said. "Then start packing, you're moving in with me." Hermione just gaped. Ginny walked over to her and closed her jaw murmuring something about Hermione not wanting to be a human fly-trap.


	3. TakeOut

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the plot and maybe a few made up characters that show up.

Thanks to: All my lovely reviewers. I love you all! And as to my flamers, I got this idea from a friend: Have a marshmallow!

Heads up: If you want the next chapter soon....REVIEW!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's the last of them." Said an exhausted Hermione as she and Ginny lugged the last of the suitcases up the stairs to their new flat. They both let out huge breaths and lay back onto some soft chairs.

"Bloody hell, Mia," Ginny muttered, "You didn't need to bring the Hogwarts library with you."

Hermione made a 'yes I did too' noise and giggled tiredly. They had been working all day to get Hermione moved in.

The flat had five rooms, it was slightly larger than your average flat but it was cheaper than two flats so they decided to split the cost as soon as Hermione found a new job. There was a small bathroom, a bedroom with two beds, a kitchen, a cozy living room, and an empty room that Hermione wanted to make into a miniature study/library. Ginny agreed on the condition that Hermione had to promise not to disappear in there and never come out. To which, Hermione had agreed, only slightly reluctantly.

Hermione hadn't heard from Ron since the fight and she hadn't visited Harry or Draco, but she and Ginny were both going to go in the next three days, if the unpacking went according to plan.

When all the packing was done, Ginny ordered a magic-fast-food-take-out-meal from a local restaurant and they sat down in the kitchen to wait. The bell went and they both jumped up at the grumble that sounded in their stomachs. Ka-bring. The guy at the door turned out to be Neville Longbottom, who was just working as a delivery boy part time to earn some extra money for he and his fiancee Luna Lovegood. The girls offered to share the food but he said that he had to go, Luna was expecting him. So they promised to catch up soon and parted company.

Ginny had ordered pasta and chicken, while Hermione had ordered a small steak and some vegetables. They swapped half-and-half, so that they could have variety, and ate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Well? If you want another chapter, review! Luv, 'Lady Wyrd' aka Jordan


	4. Breaths and Towels

Disclaimer: Do I own these characters? Did I invent the Harry Potter series? Is my name J.K. Rowling? Am I a billionaire? No, no, no, and again, sadly, no. However, this plot is mine and I wrote this fic so there! Ha! Sticks tongue out

Thanks to: kendra is cheese- You rock! allthesame- Love you! And thanks for the wonderful review! I also send my love and thanks to all my nice reviewers who support me! I love you all and will remember you when I am famous! lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaths and Towels

Hermione awoke sharply as she fell out of bed onto the floor with a thump, softened only by the thin lavender carpet that covered the floor. She was tangled in sheets and it took her a good minute to get herself free and back into bed when she noticed the clock reading: 8:52 am. She gasped, realizing that her job interview was only in two hours. (A/N: That's our Hermione...) She stumbled down the hall to the bathroom and jerked the door open, to see a naked, wet, and extremely good looking Ginny Weasley in the process of wrapping a towel around her slender form. Hermione stared, frozen. Ginny blushed, then wrapped her towel totally around her and quietly muttered a 'good morning'.

Slowly, Hermione's brain started to function again. Ginny. Job interview. Naked. Hot. Towel. Nothing made sense. But then, Ginny pushed past Hermione and went to the room they shared (although they had separate beds), apologizing and saying that she had to get dressed. Hermione snapped back to reality and said in a slightly high pitched voice, "It's okay. I'm just gonna take a towel-er-showel-oh holy shit! I'm going to take a god damned shower!" Ginny's would-be-stifled-laughter floated into the bathroom and Hermione's ears buzzed warmly. That's it, she thought. It's a _cold_ shower then.

The cool water felt good against Hermione warm flesh. What am I thinking, she thought, she's my best friend! I can't get attracted to her now! She's not even gay! The water switched off, it was timed so that the bill wouldn't go up too high. Hermione sighed and climbed out of the white steamy heaven and was greeted by a chill that came from the quick temperature change. She grabbed the remaining towel from the rack and exited the bathroom and headed for the bedroom.

Ginny was already half dressed, and Hermione couldn't help but stare as the redhead gracefully pulled a blue t-shirt over her head and brushed her shoulder length hair with a black hair brush. Hermione shook her head and walked to her dresser. She selected a black skirt cut just below the knee, a white quarter length sleeve shirt, black shoes with only inch high heels, and she pulled her damp hair back into a ponytail. She pulled on her clothes and, taking a deep breath, went down the stairs to the kitchen for some food.

Ginny stood at the counter, her fiery hair tucked behind her ear, pouring milk into two bowls of cereal. She turned a placed a bowl in front of Hermione just as the post came flapping through the open window, landed on the table, collected 4 knuts, and flew off, leaving the Daily Prophet behind. Ginny picked the paper up and read the headlines: Victims of Final Battle Still Missing.

Hermione coughed and Ginny looked over, "Yeah, Mia?"

"I'msorryIwalkedinonyouinthebathroom." She blurted. Ginny looked puzzled.

"What?"

Hermione took a deep breath for the second time that morning, "I'm soory I walked in on you this morning in th bathroom."

"Oh, that," said Ginny, "don't worry about it." Smiling a little she said, "Actually, I didn't mind." She blushed, then got quickly up and said, "You're going to be late for your interview, you'd better get going." Then exited the room, leaving a shocked and mildly flattered Hermione behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay okay, so it's short again, sue me! I can't help it, but I promise to write more often now.


	5. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own anything mentioned in this story except maybe afew things that the voices told me to write down.

**Dedicated to: **1. Bell 2. All of you who have waited so patiently for me to get my lazy ass up and to update.

**Summary:** Hermione goes shopping.

**A/N:** I know that I've been focusing on Hermione lately so I'll try to do Ginny's POV next chapter. Love you all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping

Hermione sighed and sat back onto the bed. The job interview went fine, except for the fact that Hermione kept spacing out and thinking about the redhead whom she shared their flat with. What did Ginny mean, "Actually, I didn't really mind." ? Was the completely, seemingly, straight, Ginevra Alison Weasley flirting with her? Hermione got up and walked down to the bathroom where the troubling and stirring events had taken place. She replayed the feature again in her mind but still couldn't figure anything out.

She turned the nob on the faucet and water gushed out. She stared at it for a long moment, then cupped some in her hands and splashed her face to clear her thoughts. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. She wasn't the prettiest of girls, in her opinion, with her impossible hair and her freckles that scattered over her face. She turned this way and that, examining herself from all angles. She had a small stomach that showed, but wasn't undesirable. Finally she laughed, a sarcastic, angry-at-self laugh and walked back to the bedroom that had two beds on different side of the room. She walked over to Ginny bed and grazed the pillow with her finger tips. She smacked herself mentally. "Stop this right now Hermione!" A voice in her head said, "Stop it this instant. I won't let you fuck your friendship with Ginny up!"

The bookworm paced. Ginny was out at her work and would be home in only five hours time. Hermione grabbed a box of books and headed towards the future library of sorts. She dropped the box onto the floor just inside the door, and flicked her wand, transfiguring wooden shelves in several cramped but sturdy rows, and all along the walls. The wood was maple, not exactly the strongest material, but the prettiest, in Hermione's opinion. Then, with a set mind, she began to pack the shelves with her books, in order alphabetically, of course.

Hermione shelved books for hours, taking small breaks but only enough time to relax her aching muscles. Whenever her thoughts drifted anywhere except the task at hand, she would get back to shelving books. She found a small circular table which she set up in one corner of the small, yet cozy, room along with two, matching set, chairs. When she had finished shelving, she skimmed the book racks and looked for a book that she hadn't read in a while. Surprise, surprise, she couldn't find a single book that she hadn't read in the past month! She needed to go shopping.

Even though money was scarce, she had been specifically saving some for a trip to Flourish and Blots for some time and decided that today was the day. She had 16 galleons, 18 sickles, and 20 knuts to spend.

She decided to be a little daring in a black plaid skirt cut just above the knee, black combat boots that a friend had given her the year before, and a black tank top that had a blood red rose on the front. Hermione completed the outfit with a fake thorn-vine choker, and little black rose earrings. She wasn't usually one for dressing up, and the change in her dress style scared her. But she couldn't back out now. She took a pinch of floo-powder from a jar on the mantlepiece, stated, "Diagon Alley." And disappeared in a burst of bluish green flame.

She stumbled out of the fireplace and nearly fell over her feet but caught herself just in time. She walked out into the air of the wizarding street and sighed happily. There was the delicious smell of cinnamon rolls wafting from Cinny Bunsons Cinnamon Roll Stand and she could almost taste the lemonade from Lenny's Lemonade. Then she made a face at the combination of cinnamon and lemons. Giggling, she practically skipped to the book shop down the street. (A/N: I know, I know. Why is she getting so worked up about going to a book store? Bear with me... )

She entered the quiet shop and made her way through the shelves to the cash register. A pale, thin, sad looking man looked up and asked if he could help her. "Yeah," she said, "I think I have some new books in the 'Spell Chronicles' series on hold, my name is Hermione Granger." He nodded slowly and went down a long list.

"You have two of those, numbers seven and eight. Then you also have a book recommended by Madame Jansan the shop owner: 'How to Create New Spells' by: Emery Harrinson. Would you like to pay now or look around first?"

"Thanks, I'll look then come back to pick them up and pay for them." Hermione smiled. The man smiled sadly and nodded. Why is he so sad? She thought as she walked away. She headed for the newly published books section and found a small book by one of her favorite authors, Miranda Goshawk, and a silver journal. She studied the journal for a while, then pulled out her wand and tapped the book three times. A list of all the spells that had been used on this journal appeared. There were only three: A lock so that only the owner could read the contents, a page binding spell so the pages wouldn't fall out, and an anti-staining spell. Hermione smiled grimly, she had learned that spell after Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort in her second year. Ginny... No, stop it! Stop thinking about her gorgeous red hair and her long, pale legs and her- dear goddess! Hermione thought.

She hurried back to the cashier and payed for the journal, her three books on hold, and the book by Miranda Goshawk that she had found. Her total was 14 galleons, 12 sickles, and 13 knuts.

She hurried out of the shop and carried her burden over to Cinny Bunsons Cinnamon Rolls. She bought a half dozen, she would take the extras home for breakfast with Ginny tomorrow. She tucked the remaining money into a small black shoulder bag, shrunk her books and the cinnamon rolls, and stuck them in with the money. There, she thought, now I have my hands free.

The five-month anniversary of Voldemort's defeat was coming up and the ministry had made some cuckoo law about having to give one gift to someone else on that day, to sow kindness and remembrance for all those who were killed. So, Hermione decided to get all the shopping over with now. I wonder what Ron or Harry want? Then she remembered their situation and decided to get Ginny something. Amazing, she though sarcastically, you can think her name and not get the hots for her!

Hermione decided to get something cool but not romantic. She had 2 galleons, and 6 sickles left. Great she thought, so now I'm buying people cheap gifts! She sighed and walked down the right side of the street looking in windows and fingering her purse. Finally, as she was about to give up and go home, she passed an antique store and decided to look around. She remembered that Ginny loved jewelry and so she walked to the dirty glass case and peered in through the top.

"Hello, dear." A cracked old voice sounded. "How may I help you today." An old woman wearing a maroon shawl and a too big navy blue skirt came hobbling out of the back room. Hermione jumped, then explained that she was looking for a gift.

"It's for my girlfriend. I mean not _girlfriend_ girlfriend, but she's a girl and she's my friend." She finished lamely. The old woman smiled widely showing just a bit too many teeth.

"I've got just the thing, wait here." She said. Hermione did. After a few minutes, the woman came shuffling back carrying a small black box in her hand. She set it o the counter and opened the lid. Inside on a velvet cushion, lay an opal pendant in the shape of a teardrop. "I seem to have misplaced the chain but I'm sure I have something in one of these racks over here that might suit your friend." Hermione only stared in awe at the beautiful stone. It gleamed in the dim light and sparkled when she brushed it with her fingers. The old woman's smile got even bigger. "This peace belongs to your friend, it tells me so."

"How much do you want it for?" Hermione asked, dread forming in her stomach.

"How much do you got?" The woman asked.

"Only two galleons and six sickles. Even if I could afford the stone, I wouldn't be able to get a chain for it."

"The price of the pendant is exactly two galleons and two sickles." Hermione looked at her in shock and was about to protest that such a lovely gem be sold at such a pathetic price, but the old woman cut her off. "You were honest with me about how much you have. Most people would pretend to have only a little when really they are rich because they are greedy. If you want it. The stone and a chain of your choice are yours for two galleons and five sickles." Hermione gaped then nodded soundlessly. The old woman smiled again, her wrinkles squishing together in a warm and friendly, but slightly eery way.

Next thing she knew, Hermione was standing out side with one sickle in her pocket but feeling happier than she had ever before. She hesitated, then tucked the sickle under the door mat to the shop, and walked away to the floo-station to go home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! My longest chapter yet! I'm so proud! gg Review please.


	6. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, all I own is the plot.**

**Dedicated to: Me, cuz I wrote it and it's my longest chapter yet!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

Awakening

-

Beep. Beep. Beep. The life-support machine went slowly. On the bed next to it lay The-Boy-Who-Lived-  
Barely. His emerald green eyes that had been full of passion lay unmoving under soft lids.

On the bedside table were several bouquets, and a few 'get well' cards. One of which was from Hermione. There was only one nurse who came in a couple times a day to check on him and make sure that machine was working properly. Even wizards use muggle-machines for some things.

Harry's eyes twitched and swivelled under his closed eyelids. A dream.

Dream Scene

The grass wasn't pure green, it was rusty, it was autumn. There were many colored leaves littering the ground in the field where Harry sat. He looked around. He was all alone. No, wait, there was someone sitting about 100 yards away. They were dressed all in black and had pale hair, like snow. Harry, curious, walked over. The man, as it turned out to be, didn't look up or move. As Harry got closer, he realized that the beautiful man was muttering to himself. It sounded like random thoughts mixed with gibberish. It didn't make any sense at all. "Hello?" Harry asked tentatively. The man slowly looked up, Harry almost gasped. Those beautiful grey eyes were empty. There was absolutely nothing in them. Blank was the expression on the pale man's face. Harry sat down next to the man and reached out to touch his cheek. The man jerked back, but something like recognition flickered in his drowning eyes.

Harry didn't know why, but he leaned forward and softly placed his lips on the man's. The man hesitated, then leaned into the soft lips, opening his mouth slightly. Harry deepened the kiss and soon, was lying on top of the pale man, kissing him passionately. "Harry?" The man asked, his voice was weak, as if he had used it too much, it was a hoarse sort of weak that automatically makes you pity the speaker and want to comfort them. Harry thought for a moment, then nodded.

Draco, as Harry realized the man's name in that moment, smiled tiredly and rolled onto his side, resting his head on the dark haired man's chest. A breeze ruffled their hair and they lay silently, content to remain that way. They smiled and drifted off.

End of Dream

"Please, all we want is to see him!" A fiery red head by the name of Ginny Weasley said for the fourth time, getting angry.

Hermione walked up, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley. We are looking for our friend Harry Potter, can you take us to his room, please?" The nurse stared at the war heroines, eyes wide, then nodded dumbly and walked down th hall, motioning for them to follow.

"Bloody woman." Ginny muttered, still annoyed. Hermione laughed quietly and put a hand on the younger one's shoulder. A warmth spread through her fingers and palm. Ginny must have felt something too, for she jumped a little and looked up at the brown haired girl. Hermione met her eyes and they stopped walking, just standing there in the hallway. Ginny leaned forward and brushed her lips over Hermione's. Hermione couldn't move.

The nurse came bustling back into the hall and said in a professional voice, "Are you ready?" Ginny, blushing furiously, nodded, and Hermione imitated her, rather numbly. Had Ginny just kissed her? Her head was light and dizzy, like a high that lingered.

They followed the nurse into the hospital room, avoiding each other's gaze. Harry lay quiet on the bed, lost in his dream still. Hermione sat on one side of the bed and Ginny sat on the other. Hermione began the one-way conversation, "Hiya Harry, how have you been?" No answer came, as they expected, but Ginny said hello and they began to talk about life, leaving out Ron, and their own personal situation.

Now, several floors down, was located the Psychiatric Ward, where Draco Malfoy was currently staying. He had turned spy against Voldemort in their sixth year (Ginny's fifth) and had helped greatly once, Severus had been discovered and the inner circle had closed up almost completely. It looked like Voldemort was going to kill Harry, and Draco hit Voldemort with a spell from behind, the Dark Lord had been furious, he had hit Draco with enough curses, to kill him. But no, he didn't die, it had been worse, his mind was 'mush' as the nurses so nicely put it. Anyway, all mental patients were allowed to be walked around the building, and this was Draco's longest walk yet. (A/N: Sounds like a puppy doesn't he?) He was being escorted by a tall female nurse who's hobbies were swimming, hiking, and reading romance novels, as everyone knew. They were walking down one of the identical pale blue hallways when Draco turned his head and stopped at a room window. Harry's room.

He made a sound and reached for the door, the nurse grabbed his arm and held him back, he started to struggle, he broke free and yanked the door open, two women who were sitting near him jumped up and exclaimed at the same time, "Draco!"

He stopped. Incomprehensible babble escaped his mouth so he closed it. He walked towards the man on the bed, slowly, as you could still hear the babble spewing from his tongue, his gibberish started to become a bit more understandable. The nurse stood in the hall, her romance novel reading seemed to have helped with something. "Harry, cat's gone with the breeze, wake up, clock chimes, cane with snake, no more master, gone gone gone, wake up!" Draco said loudly, grabbing Harry's shoulders. Unfortunately, or fortunately, as you choose to see it, his foot caught on the machine wire and pulled the plug. Harry's body started to jerk about. Draco held onto him and put his mouth over his boyfriend's.

The next thing, noone was completely sure how it happened, all they know is that Harry woke and kissed Draco back. Someone had called the press and the room was suddenly surrounded by cameras and reporters, struggling to get past guards. Draco and Harry lay happily together on the bed, Harry seemed a little out of it but he remembered most of everything, and Hermione and Ginny planned to stay the night to ensure his safety, and to explain things to him.

They all had some hot tea sent to calm their nerves, everything had happened so fast, it was like a jump through time.

-

It was the day that people had to give a gift in honor of Harry. "You wouldn't believe how many present s are out there for you, Harry!" Our favorite bookworm exclaimed sitting back into a blue plush armchair. Ginny was still out there trying to fend of reporters. They had been there all night, the girls, and the reporters. Harry had yet to issue a statement, or whatever the press were demanding.

Draco and Harry had enlarged the bed and were inseparable, sitting side by side. Hermione and Ginny had to sleep in the nurse's office next door to allow the two men some privacy. They, Hermione and Ginny, had not mentioned the kiss, it seemed so trivial now, but it was there, lurking in their minds, waiting...

Harry was grinning at Hermione's comment and Draco smirked, "And why shouldn't there be? He is after all, The-Man-Who-Lived."

Harry looked at his lover and added, "Lived-for-you, you mean, kissing Draco's cheek, surprisingly, the cold Draco Malfoy had disappeared somewhere and Draco let Harry kiss him and even kissed Harry back (in public, if you can call Hermione public that is). Hermione cleared her throat before the two could get carried away, for the, what was it? Oh yes, sixth time that morning. They looked shocked, as though they had just realized that someone was int the room with them.

The door opened and bursts of sound entered, but were gone as the door closed, revealing a disheveled and very harassed looking Ginny Weasley. Hermione got up quickly and caught the red head before she collapsed. There was a sea of reporters, fans, and, horribly, even a few people who wanted to kill him because of loved ones killed in the war and blamed him.

Later that day, there was a knock on the door, Hermione opened it carefully, expecting either a clever reporter who had gotten past the guards, or a nurse with more food. But what she wasn't expecting, was the red haired, tired looking man who stood before her. His eyes widened when he saw her. She set her face and opened the door to allow him in. "Ron!"

**A/N: Well, I had to leave a cliffy, I got tired, or rather, my hands got tired of typing... Review please! I'm sorry this took a while to update, hope you liked it. I know I rushed the 'Harry waking up' part, but it was a flook thing. I promise some more Hr/G action in the next chapter, the epilogue will come soon, but this is only the first part of this story... I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel, if you guys and gals want one, so review and let me know! Of course, this first part won't end for at least a couple chapters... I think.**


	7. Author's Note Don't worry! I'm continuin...

Author's Note:

Hey out there!

First of all, a lovely thank you to all of you who reviewed throughout this entire story so far. I knwo you have been waiting or like a month, but rest assured, it's coming. I'm having a problem writing this story though. I'll start a chapter then erase it because it sounds like... well... shite!

So, I finally have one page down, but I'm still working on it. I'll try to make it a really long chapter for all of you. And it'll be dedicated to all who review.

Thanks, love you all lots!

Flower


	8. Good Things

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything except the plot, so leave me alone!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't know how to tell you all how much it means to have people care about my writing. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

* * *

Title: Good Things

Ronald Weasley slowly walked inside but the look of shock on his face slipped as he saw his best-friend, Harry. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to it. Hermione slunk into the corner and stood next to Ginny who was seated, wide-eyed in a chair. Ginny glanced at Hermione and could see the reflections of pain caused by her brother. Anger seared through her being. "Yes, he's awake, welcome back Ronald." She spoke with a fierceness that socked even her. "But before you say anything, you damn well better explain yourself to some of us." Hermione stared at Ginny while Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand, as if to say 'don't worry, I'm sane... fairly'.  
Ron opened his mouth, then closed it again. He got up and walked over to Hermione. Then he looked her in the eyes and said the only thing that, when heart felt, could make Ginny and/or Hermione forgive him. "I'm a fucking moron." Ginny did not smile, but Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck in a light hug. Ron was crying as well. While they were embracing and crying freely, Ron kept saying, "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I was such a moron. I was totally selfish. I'm so sorry." Harry and Draco sat on the bed watching this display with faint smiles.  
One person in the room however, was not overjoyed or crying. Ginny sat frozen in the chair, then she said coldly, "That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself? Mom, Dad, Percy, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie die, you abandon your friends and sister, and all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'? Well, forgive me Ronald, but that just isn't good enough. When I needed you, you turned your back on me. So now I turn mine on you." With that, she got up, opened the door, and walked out, but just before she apparated, she almost glanced back. If she did, she would have seen four people, all crying. But the woman, with the most tears.

Hermione slowly turned to Ron. "She never told me that you wouldn't even stay with her after your entire family died."

"I didn't know what to do! I have no excuse I-"

"Damn right you have no excuse! Don't look for me until you do! I could have forgiven you for abandoning me. But I can't forgive you for what you did to her. Not until she does!" Hermione too, left, apparating after Ginny.

Ron turned helplessly towards Harry and Draco. Draco looked away fiercely. But Harry just stared at him. "Sit down. You need help." Was all he said.

* * *

Hermione found Ginny in their room, on her bed sobbing. She dropped her coat and sat down next to the redhead. She tipped the younger's head up with two fingers and brushed the hair gently out of her wet face. Then she slowly leaned down and kissed her. To her small surprise, Ginny kissed her back, but not gently. She pulled the other girl up and covered her mouth with hers, tongue exploring at an inhuman speed. They finally pulled away for oxygen. And Ginny laid her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I love you." She murmured.

Hermione froze, then muttered, "Then, prove it." Ginny pulled back, grinning.

"If you insist, my lady." She pushed the brown haired girl back onto the bed, slipping a hand under her shirt to caress her soon-to-be-lover's breasts. Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered something and the clothes were gone.

Ginny stuck her lip out and pouted, "I wanted to do that myself..."

Hermione smirked and said back, "Life's not fair."

"Neither is this." Ginny said, moving the hand that was not teasing Hermione's nipples, lower, touching everyplace except where Hermione most wanted to be touched. She groaned in frustration and pleasure as Ginny took her turn to smirk.

Hermione rolled over, so that she had Ginny pinned beneath her, and moved her mouth down to the other girl's breast, drawing the nipple into her mouth and sucking and biting. She drew it out as far as was pleasurable, then moved to the other. Ginny moaned and arched her back under her love, then she quickly slipped two fingers inside Hermione. And as the brunette began to ease up on the other's breasts, Ginny pulled her back down, slowly adding another finger to the pleasurable torture. Hermione returned the favor with just as much intensity. As they climaxed together, crying each other's names, Hermione murmured in her lover's ear, "I love you too."

And Ginny smiled.

* * *

The next morning, a small purple alarm clock went off and a slender hand, by habit, reached out of bed and hit the OFF button. Another hand, paler, but just as beautiful, pulled the first hand back under the covers. Laughter ensued.

Hermione, pulled off the covers and a angry Ginny Weasley sat upright, then flopped back down and curled up next to Hermione, as if hiding from Morning's chill, as well as the sun. Hermione giggled and said softly, "We really should get up now, love." Ginny made a sound and pulled Hermione back into a lying down position on the bed. Hermione laughed, "Ginny, now seriously, you're going to kill me, what will this be? The seventh time just this morning?"

Ginny sighed mockingly loud and sat up, resting her head against Hermione's she said pitifully, "You don't want to?"

Hermione replied, "You know the answer to that, but I know your hungry, same as me."

"For you!"

"For food too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! I heard your stomach grumble."

"Did not!" But as the redhead finished these words, thee was a low rumble that sounded in the room. "Fine," she conceded, glaring at her lover's smirk, "but your making the omelettes."

"Your really not a morning person are you, love?" Hermione said, already knowing the answer. Her reply was a pillow right in the face. "Alright, alright, I'm going, just let me get dressed." As she walked to the dresser, stark naked, Ginny whistled. Hermione let out a bark of laughter, then pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms and a pale blue over-large tee.

* * *

The smell of eggs filled the house as Ginny plodded happier now, down the stairs in her purple slippers and entered the kitchen. Hermione stood at the stove, and was humming quietly, when she felt two arms wrap possessively around her waist. She leaned her head back and gave the redhead a quick kiss. "Feeling happier?" she asked. Her answer was a long, slow kiss that left both of them breathless.

"Much." Ginny said, flashing Hermione a smile. Then she walked over and grabbed a mug that held steaming coffee, and a small glass of orange juice. She sat down at the table, just as the post arrived. She dropped 6 knuts into the purse attached to the bird's foot and closed the small pot that contained their "post-tip-money". She left the window open, to allow in a small breeze, and turned to the mail. "There's two letters and a package for you, love." She turned to look at Hermione.

"Just a second... there." Hermione turned back with tow plates each with a fluffy egg omelette and some toast. She set the plates down and got a coffee for herself. Then she looked at the return address on the package and smiled, it had taken long enough to get here, the old woman had said she would mail it as soon as possible. Hermione set the package aside and grabbed the letter in the yellow envelope. She scanned the contents quickly, then grinned.

"What is it?" Asked a curious Ginny before placing a piece of egg in her mouth.

"I got that job I interviewed for!" Ginny hugged her across the table.

"When do you start?"

"Next week. I can't wait. My own bookshop to run." The owner of the bookshop was retiring and wanted someone who would pay the rent for the shop, but would also continue the book sales. "What do your letters say?"

"Well, let's see here... ah yes, bills, bills, and look, more bills. Well, I did get this one from my work. Let's see here... it says... 'Dear Miss Weasley, We are sorry to–' "

"What? What does it say, love?" Ginny handed her the letter.

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are sorry to inform you that your position is not longer needed. However, you have done so well in the past tw o years that we would like to keep you on as Human Head, and co-partner to the Goblin Head, of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Below is an estimate of your monthly earnings. Please contact us if you wish to accept.

Sincerely,

Horacio M. Harteld

P.S. Monthly earnings: 1,000 galleons per month.

* * *

"1,000 galleons? Per month! Ginny you should do this!" Ginny looked up smiling.

"I intend to, just after I find out some more of the details." Hermione pulled her into yet another kiss that morning. "I though you were hungry." Ginny teased once they had broken apart. Hermione sighed and sat back down to eat.

"While we are celebrating over so many good things today, why don't we eat out tonight?" Ginny grinned in response. "And , um, well, here." Hermione pushed the package unceremoniously over to the reed head.

Ginny finished chewing and gave Hermione a puzzled look. Hermione gave her a nervous one in response. Ginny opened the top of the brown box and shifted through the packaging and pulled out a small, velvet black box. She looked at Hermione again, then opened the lid, and gasped.

"H-Hermione. This is so beautiful, I- I can't take this." The tear drop opal lay in her hand on a silver spun chain.

Hermione smiled, "Yes you can, love." And she walked around the table to fasten it on. "Accio mirror." She called and Ginny marveled at her reflection in the summoned mirror. Hermione smiled as Ginny gaped.

Once Ginny had recovered herself, She stood and turned to Hermione, "Come with me, I also have something for you..."

* * *

A/N: And so, the Giving Day begins. I know everything was a bit too happy sappy, but give em a break. Pleez? Thanks for waiting so long Everyone. This is the end of Part 1. Part 2 is available by vote. I'll tally the votes, then post an additional chapter on her to let anyone interested know when, where they can find it, and what the sequel will be called. That's IF people vote for one. So get reviewin'!

Luv,

Flower


End file.
